Love Hina: Post Exam’s Confession
by tsaieric
Summary: After the time they spent together, Naru changed, but how? Finished One Shot, Complete


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
Hello folks, this my first LH fan fic, so if I make any mistakes please help me out by correcting me. Thanks and please enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Love Hina: Post Exam's Confession  
  
Today was the day to release the score for Toudai's entrance exam. They had studied together for a long time. It was truly embarrassing for herself when she said, "You promised me that we will go to Toudai together." And the other phrases in that talking she did during the exam. Yet they both failed.  
  
Naru and Keitaro both walked down the streets; they didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
On the subway, they sat together but still said nothing.  
  
They got off the subway and walked together. When they reached the stone steps, Naru finally opened her mouth.  
  
"Keitaro, let us just try again next year." Naru said with a smile, as she turned and faced Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro nodded and started walk up the stairs together with Naru.  
  
While they walked, Naru grabbed and held Keitaro's hand. Keitaro noticed, but he didn't mind, for he enjoyed.  
  
'What they heck am I doing?' Narusegawa thought as her face blushed.  
  
Yet, some part of her enjoyed it.  
  
They continued to walk up the stairs in the same manner until they reached the top level.  
  
At the same time, Kitsune sat on the sofa in the living room and was about to drink her bottle of sake. She looked to the sliding door and sighted the two Toudai examinees.  
  
'They have come back together hand in hand.' Kitsune thought.  
  
'Wait a second! Together and hand in hand!' Kitsune was completely surprised by the action of the two.  
  
They stood there for a while and finally they walked into the house when their hands separated from each other.  
  
"Tadiema." Naru and Keitaro said in unison.  
  
"O.Okarinasai." Kitsune managed to squeeze it out while she was still trying to recover from the surprise.  
  
Naru and Keitaro walked up the stairs together. They said nothing until Keitaro was about to head into the second floor.  
  
"Ano. Keitaro, are you doing anything tonight?" Naru asked.  
  
"No, why?" Keitaro responded.  
  
"Well nothing, just asking." Narusegawa said she smiled a little bit.  
  
Without another word, Naru traveled up the stairs towards her room.  
  
She didn't know why, but she somehow felt lonely. She wanted that man to be with her. She wanted the Karinin, who always called stupid and pervert, Keitaro to be with her.  
  
She finally reached the third floor, it was suppose to be short, but yet it seems so long for Naru.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I feel so lonely without him by my side.' Naru thought to herself as she finally made it to the third floor.  
  
She walked through the corridor and into her room. After closing the door, she dropped her bag and took off her jacket as she stared out the window.  
  
Even though she didn't make it this year, she was happy. Somehow she wanted to study with him and be with him.  
  
At the same time, Motoko, who just returned from kendo practice, walked up the stone steps. As she walked up, she looked up and saw Naru.  
  
'Naru sempai seems to be very happy; perhaps she did well on the exam.' Motoko thought as she watched Naru. Motoko smiled and quickly entered the Hinatasou.  
  
Later on that day.  
  
"What? You two didn't pass?" The other residence said in unison.  
  
"Gomen. We will definitely get in next year." Naru said  
  
After this, everyone returned to their own room without saying anything else.  
  
Later on in the night. Naru opened the hole on her room's floor. She wanted to talk with him, but didn't know what to say.  
  
"Aey, Keitaro, are you still awake?" Naru said as she looked down.  
  
Even though the light was still on, but for a while no one responded.  
  
"Nani, Naruseagawa?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Keitaro, I am bored. Can I come down?" Naru asked with a sweet tone of voice.  
  
"Sure." Keitaro answered.  
  
Just as he finished, Naru jumped down, however, she didn't jump down correctly, because her feet was caught on something. As a result, she fell down on her back.  
  
Just as she was about to land and expecting pain, she felt some one caught her, it was Keitaro.  
  
"That was close." He said.  
  
However the good time didn't seems to last long, Keitaro's face immediately changed and was filled with fear, when he realized that his left hand was touching her breast.  
  
Naru noticed as well, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Keitaro, I think it's okay to let me down now." Naru said.  
  
Keitaro returned to his normal state of mind as he nodded and set Naru down.  
  
As soon as she reached the floor, she immediately got up and sat on a spot close to the table.  
  
She couldn't believe that she blushed when she realized that he caught her in the mid air just in time.  
  
A lot of things had changed for the past few months and weeks as they studied together. Naru didn't want to admit it, but she knew that she like and loves him.  
  
"Gomen, I am really sorry about that." Keitaro said.  
  
"Iie, it's my fault for not being careful." Naru said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
That night they talked and talked until finally Keitaro fell asleep.  
  
Naru turned and was about to say something, but when she noticed that Keitaro had fell asleep, she got up and sat down beside him.  
  
"Keitaro, even though you are asleep, I wish you can hear me." Naru paused for a few seconds and went on. "For the past few months we had being together, I started to like and love you." Her face blushed more as she continued to admit her feelings.  
  
"I wish we can go to Toudai together next year. If you didn't make it again, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."  
  
Just as she was about to say more, she heard Kitsune's voice calling for someone to buy her more sake.  
  
With this interruption, Naru gently kissed him on the lips and said with a blushed face and gentle voice, "Good night Keitaro, my love." With that she jumped into her room through the hole and closed it.  
  
Naru remembered that night as her life went on. This was her best memory until Keitaro confessed to her, but that's another story.  
  
-The End-  
  
Love for another human being is valuable, but the love of God is priceless and endures forever. -Eric Tsai  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
How is it? Please R&R thanks. I might write more LH fan fic if I get enough reviews. Well anyway thanks for reading. 


End file.
